jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
United States
The United States or United States of America or USA or US is a country that appears in several JumpStart games. In Games JumpStart 2nd Grade The player can receive letters from pen pals all across the United States. The letters contain challenges, and after the player completes a challenge, they will receive a postcard from the sender's home state. Florida is highlighted on the map. 49 other states are highlighted when collecting stamps. The states are colored in red, yellow, orange, green, and purple. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals New Orleans, United States is one of the possible locations that the player can visit. Here, the player can interact with Miss Lucy, learn facts about New Orleans, and play the activity New Orleans Flea Circus Piano. JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain As part of rescuing the Missing Robots, the player briefly visits visits the United States in the years 1891, 1894, and 1877. JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island The United States is a country that appears in the Pirate Ship activity. JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Sapphire Falls It is also in the Map Madness activity. JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective Archaeological artifacts from the colonial and revolutionary eras of the United States are found within the Boulder Canyon Mine Shaft. The city of Hooverville and nearby Boulder Canyon Dam also appear to be based off of Boulder City, Nevada and the nearby Hoover dam. JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission Earthquest Each game accessed from the Earthquest map is available in three locations. Four games are available at a location in the United States: Pollution Solution (Alaska), Viral Vanguard (California), Insect Overthrow (Appalachia), and Canopy Crusade (Hawaii). JumpStart Around the World The player can visit two locations in the United States: California and New York. JumpStart Explorers Plymouth Colony, year 1621, is one of the locations in time that CJ and Edison visit. The tadpole hiding here is Wolly. There are six activities: "Planting Corn", "Husking Corn", "Feed the Chickens", "Preparing the Feast", "Archery" and the Plymouth Colony maze. CJ and Edison can also meet Governor Bradford, Massasoit, Francis Billington, Mary Brewster, Elizabeth Hopkins and Gilbert Winslow. Trivia *In JumpStart Around the World, JumpStartville is located on a small island off the west coast of the United States. This is also alluded to in JumpStart Languages. Gallery 2 us map.png|The United States map in JumpStart 2nd Grade Help what are those.png|Frankie & Hopsalot's cameo in JumpStart 2nd Grade 3GUSA1891.png|Danny Defrost-Bot messes with the invention of basketball in the USA, 1891 (JumpStart 3rd Grade) 3GUSA1894.png|Chef Boy-Robot ruins the invention of breakfast cereal in the USA, 1894 (JumpStart 3rd Grade) 3GUSA1877.png|The invention of the phonograph being altered by Slide the Heavy Metal Robot in the USA, 1877 (JumpStart 3rd Grade) Condor.png|Saving an endangered California Condor in JumpStart 6th Grade Atwp new york.png|The Preschool Gang in New York, from JumpStart Around the World ATWK NewYork.png|Hopsalot in New York in JumpStart Around the World ATWK NewYorkPage.png|New York scrapbook page, from JumpStart Around the World ATWK California.png|Hopsalot in California in JumpStart Around the World Atw1 california.png|Frankie surfing in California, from JumpStart Around the World FTA CaliforniaPage.png|California scrapbook page, from JumpStart Around the World Ex plymouth colony.png|Plymouth Colony in JumpStart Explorers Ex mayflower.png|The Mayflower in JumpStart Explores 2ad north america.png|New Orleans in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals External Links * Article on Wikipedia Category:Countries Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Locations Category:Real-life Locations Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:JumpStart 6th Grade Category:Mystery Mountain Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Sapphire Falls Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart 5th Grade